Black Stain on a White Feather
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: What everyone saw to her was her bright and cheerful attitude, but behind that cheerful smile was a dark secret. So, after so many of her years holding up her wall of false happiness, will the emotionless aristocrats/pureblood make all that darkness disappear, and will she heal him as well? If so then what will become of them after words? SenriXOC
1. Chapter 1

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Senri'S POV<span>**

I wandered the streets, not really wanting to go home. The sun was irritating me, and the people were loud, but I didn't feel like going back. It's been grey there since my mother started losing her mind. Rima's been keeping me company, but I still rather be left alone. The morning is the only time I can be alone, so despite the annoying sun I came out here often. I never understand why, since there's never anything good about this place. In fact the humans are much more bothersome to be around.

I felt some guy run past me, and he made me drop my box of Pockys. At least I didn't open the box yet. I bent over to pick it up, and noticed the wind picking up. "Wow, it feels so good!" I hear a small voice of a girl, and look down the hill to see a girl about the same age as me-twelve- and she has long black hair that reached her elbows.

The wind is blowing it around her, and it made it look like a black haze. She's with another girl with green shoulder length hair, that's all the attention I give her until I look back at the black haired one. She tossed up a pile of flower petals in the air-causing it to erupt within her area-and danced around twirled around in the petals-as they danced in the wind. I continued to watch her, and after she made another twirl she stops and stares at me-in my pale blue eyes-with her deep purple ones.

Her face is round and small, and she looks as pale as I do. Something about her seems to attract me, and she just pulls me in deeper when she smiles at me. I know my expression hasn't changed, but for some reason my heart was beating a little faster. Then a harder wind comes, and as her hair blows in her face, I could smell her blood. I have to try and keep myself from running at her because it smells so sweet, like dark chocolate; it smells so sweet and rich.

She turned her head back to her friend, so I start pacing away. My chest is still pounding, and I can't calm it down. I'm starting to feel hungry with the thought of her blood. I just wanted to know what she tasted like, and I just barely saw her. My eyes were probably turning blood red, my throat was burning, and my fangs were threatening to come out. I turned into an alley, and fell down into the sitting position. I started panting harder. It was a bad idea to go out in the day time, now I'm tired. I started to lie back when my eyelids become too heavy.

**Aika'S POV**

This was such a wonderful day-especially with the weather! Eri seemed to be having fun too! I'm so glad we got to spend the whole day with each other, but I'm not too thrilled that I have to go back home. I was taking the long way home, through the dirty alley.

I was just entering it when I saw someone laying slump against the wall. It kind of looked like that boy from earlier. Aw, he looks cute when he's asleep. This isn't a very safe place, maybe I should wake him up. I walked a little closer to him, but once I was at arm's length his head shot up. He looked at me with the same pale eyes as from before. I just give him a small smile, he looks emotionless but if I look closer he has surprise in his eyes.

"You know, it'd be much safer if you slept at home instead of a place where anyone could jump you." I tell him softly, so he doesn't think I'll do anything.

He just looks at me, and deep hidden inside his eyes I could see he's scared of something. "It's fine, they probably have a search party up, so I'll be home as soon as they find me." He doesn't sound like he even cares.

Search party huh? Is he rich or something? "If you're sure they're sending out a search party why don't you get going home then? They might be getting worried."

He just looks at me with eyes as pale as the afternoon sky, and just like the afternoon sky there're clouds covering the sun. I feel like if I look at them his very feeling are hard to reach-like there's a cloud blocking it-but if I look closer there's a hint of sunlight creeping into view. The feeling I could see is the faint feeling of disappointment, like he doesn't want these people to get him.

"Do you not wish to go home?" I ask softly, because this may be a tuff subject to talk about. Maybe he has family problems, and I know what that's like.

He just shakes his head. "No, it's not as comfortable there-unlike it used to be." He says simply, but I could feel there's something really deep in there.

I could tell he doesn't want to go home just as much as I don't. "Hey, I don't feel like going home, and from the looks of things it seems you don't either, so why don't we go do something?" I'm looking for any excuse to not go there again, but I also want to help this guy.

He looks taken back by this offer, and a little afraid. Is there something I said that sounded like a trap? "It's alright I'll just have to deal with it. Maybe if I see you again we could do something then." Then he got up, and started to walk away.

I feel like I did something to offend him, or scare him. "Wait." He stops a couple of steps ahead of me. He doesn't turn around, but I could tell he's listening. "My name is Aika Ochi. What's your name?" If we're going to meet up in the future I might as well know his name.

I could see his shoulders slightly flinch, but he calms down in no time at all. "I'm Senri Shiki." Hm, Senri Shiki, that's a nice name.

He starts to walk further away, so before he could get any farther I decide to say one more thing. "Until we meet again, Senri-kun, goodbye." I saw him flinch slightly before I start walking back home.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) <strong>Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2: Pocky

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Senri'S POV<span>**

"You went out again?" I opened an eyelid and saw Rima standing at the frame of my door with her ginger hair fallen to her shoulders. I just nodded, and closed my eye again. Why does this girl always have to bug me? "You know you keep practically giving your mom heart attacks, and you know the state she's in can't have that." I felt her sit on the edge of my bed-right next to me.

I didn't open my eyes, but I still talked to her. "I know that." That's why I do it. Because of the condition she's in I can't really bring myself to stay in this place without wanting to hide. Neither of us said anything for a while, and she was starting to annoy me. But I still decided to talk to her because I wanted to take this off my chest with someone. "Yesterday, while I was outside, I met a girl." Rima didn't say anything. "I liked the smell of her blood." And there was something else about her, but I can't seem to get it.

"You didn't bit her did you?" I finally opened my eyes and looked to Rima, but she had her back to me. I think she was staring off into space. What does that matter to her anyways? Her father used to be friends with my mother but that doesn't mean she needs to be close with me.

I closed my eyes again and just answered. "No." We were silent again, and again that girl's face was playing in my head. She looked like one of those girls that just laugh and smile all day, but something seemed off when she said she didn't want to go home. I may just be over thinking this, but _"__Hey, I don't feel like going home, and from the looks of things it seems you don't either, so why don't we go do something?"_ there was an edge to her voice, and her eyes looked like there was something they were trying to hide. I would have taken her offer, but I know if I had stayed there any longer my bloodlust would have been too much to handle near her. But I still can't help but wonder if something bad happened to her or something… Why am I worrying-I just met the girl so why should I even care?… _"My name is Aika Ochi. What's your name?"_… _"Until we meet again, Senri-kun, goodbye."_… I need a pocky.

When I started getting up Rima turned to me with a slightly annoyed face. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to get some pockys from one of those 24 hours convenient stores." I put on some pair of shoes I had laying around, and headed toward the door. Then I heard Rima from behind me-can't she stop for just one minute. I turn to face her-slightly taking her off guard. "Alone." Once the word left my mouth I just walked out of my room, and I didn't hear her following me.

**Aika'S POV**

Hm, should I get the instant soup or the packaged rice balls? I looked over at the prices again and thought. I'd need to buy two soups and they each cost 320 yen (**AN **about 3.12 US), but I'd just need one package of rice balls and it costs 1000 yen (**AN** about 9.76 US). Hm… maybe I should buy the rice balls because since I'd have to buy more soups it should cost less than to just buy _one_ package, right? … AH, I HATE MATH! I found myself frantically scratching my hands through my hair.

"You got a problem kiddo?" I looked over at Haruna-the cashier. She was wearing a usual plain black shirt. Her turquoise hair was still sticking out of her bun, and fell over her light green eyes and small smile.

I just gave her one of my nervous smiles. "N.. nothing."

She raised an eyebrow at me, but then just shook it off. "By the way if you're going to buy one to three soups then it costs less than buying on of the rice ball packs."

I stood there baffled for a moment. "Thanks!" Then I went on and grabbed three soups and walked over to where Haruna is currently tapping her fingers on the counter.

"By the way why is it that you're the only one that ever comes at this hour? Don't you have school or something tomorrow?" She started getting each soup and put them into a bag. I'm sort of wondering if she just wants me to go so she can sleep in the employee's room.

I just gave her a small smile and a wave of my hand. "Oh I had some sleep so I'll just have the rest when I get home. Goodnight." When she shrugged it off I just grabbed the bag and started turning around to leave-feeling a sick feeling in my stomach for saying the word _'home'_.

"Hey, Aika!" I was taken off guard and looked over to her anyways, and in that instant I saw some sort of object flying toward me. Out of instinct I caught it, and when I looked at it I saw it's a box of chocolate pockys. I looked at Haruna in confusion, but she just smiled at me. "On the house kiddo." Once she said that she got up and started walking to the employee's room.

"Thanks!" I shouted before she opening the door. While she still had her back to me she waved me off, so I headed toward the exit.

Once I was outside I took a big breath of outside air in, and walked over to the bench around the corner to sit. I threw myself onto it and heard the quiet rattle of the old bench, and sighed out. All I could find myself do was stare up at the practically blank night sky-there's only a handful of starts. I felt my face relax as my smile faded from my face, and my eye lids fell a little.

I really don't want to go home right now-Oto-san and his _girlfriend_ may still be awake. I just really don't want to go home right now, so please give me a few minutes. My body felt lightly numb under the cold's pressure-despite my sweater. So, I pulled up my hoodie and covered the sides of my face. I don't want to think about home, so I put my hand on the cold metal to make my thoughts go somewhere else.

I don't want to think. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to see home. I just don't want to go back there right now.

I felt my eyes slightly water, but then I was snapped out of it when I heard the sound of footsteps. When it sounded like it was coming my way I decided to look over, and I saw…that guy from this afternoon-which is now technically yesterday. He seemed to be just walking down to somewhere, and he didn't look like he even noticed me there. Right, his name is Senri Shiki. I felt myself force a small smile and get off of the bench to greet him. "Hello Senri-kun!" He stopped where he was; and-it was hard to tell with the dark night-it looked like he was surprised. "I didn't think we'd see each other this soon, but I'm glad to see you again. Where are you going?"

He looked at me steadily, but he looked almost as though he wanted to try keeping a distance from me. I wonder if he's shy. "I wanted to find a store that sells pockys." His voice was even, but I saw his hands clenching at his side; I wonder if I'm bothering him in some way.

Wait. "Oh I have a box of pockys with me right now; do you want to have some?" I reached down for my bag to pull out the box Haruna tossed me.

"I can just buy one on my own, so no." He started to walk off again, but not until I got into his way again.

We were at arm's length, but I still can't see his eyes very clearly. "Come on I insist." I opened the box and pulled out one of the pockys from the cookie side, and held it out in front of his face. "Now say 'Aaawww'." He stiffened up a little and-even in the dark-I can tell he has a light shade of pink painted on his pale skin. The pink just really stands out on that pale skin of his. Then I just stuck my tongue at him. "Just kidding, here." I pulled back the pocky stick and brought out the box for him to grab one himself.

For a while he just stared at the box, and I rattled it a little to encourage him. He finally just grabbed one of the pocky sticks, and put it into his mouth, and I just smiled up at him.

Then I sat down on the bench and tapped the empty spot next to me. "Do you want to sit down?" I shot him another reassuring smile, and he blinked at me for a while.

"No." Then he tried to walk away again, but I got up and tried to keep him here a little longer; just a little longer.

"Come on just stay a little longer." I tried as hard as I could to keep the desperate attempt out of my voice.

Then he stopped for a moment, and I felt my heart pounding for every second he didn't move. I just wanted him to stay longer; longer. I needed to just talk without thinking, and live without worrying. Just for a little longer. I _need _him to stay longer. And then after what felt like an eternity he turned around and started to take a seat on the small bench. I beamed down at him and took my previous seat right next to him.

I was planning to talk to him about, well, _anything_. But before I could say anything he turned to me with a serious look. I saw his mouth ready to move, so I readied myself to listen, but what came out was something that made my blood run cold. "Why don't you want to go home?"

**Senri'S POV**

"Why don't you want to go home?" When I asked that she looked very little different, but I say the way her hands twitched and the way her eyes suddenly became bleak.

She gave me a sheepish smile that I wasn't buying. "Well that was a little out of nowhere." She gave off a small lifeless laugh.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and tried to get her to just answer the question; I need to know because it's been eating away at me. She turned to face away from me though, and she still had that fake smile plastered to her face. She could have fooled any human, but I saw the shaking of her hand and how she suddenly became more pale and lifeless.

"There's nothing much to it really; I just sometimes prefer to be outside that's all." She finally turned to look at me, but her smile was still meaningless and her eyes were shut. "Now I've actually been wondering something. What color rose is your fav-"

"Not until you answered my question." I cut off her babbling and tried to get an answer out of her. Again she tried to fool me with that fake smile of hers, but it's too easy to read right past it. She's worried and scarred about something, and I want to know what it is. Why does she seem happy and content for one minute but completely lifeless another.

She turned away from me again, and her mouth was out of sight, but I know that fake smile of hers finally fell. "It's just no longer like home after my mother died, and my father got a new girlfriend."

There was that edge to her voice again, and I found my own hands tighten at me side but I don't know why. Something was slowly cracking in me when I heard that shallowness in her voice. There was a long silence between the two of us, and she was slowly beginning to tremble more. "White."

She snapped up like if I woke her from a trance, and looked to me with confused eyes. I felt another crack in me when I saw her slightly moist eyes. "You were going to ask my favorite color rose weren't you? It's white."

For a moment she just stared at me dumbfound, but then an actual smile came on to her lips. Then I felt a soft warmth start glowing in my chest when I heard her real smile. "Really white? No offence but I would have guessed maybe black or some dark color. You just seem kind of gloomy." I felt the slightest warmth come to my face when she said that, and I felt both irritated with her teasing but also a strange happiness. I haven't felt this kind of happiness in a long time. "But I can get why. Whites my favorite color rose too."

After that we just talked for who knows how long, and who knows about what. It was the first time in a long time I actually felt content where I was.

**Aika'S POV**

It was the first time in a long time that I talked with a real smile without thinking. We parted when dawn started to break, and I felt reality hit me again when I saw him walk away and realize I had to get _home._


	3. Chapter 3: School

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aika'S POV<span>**

"Aika wake up!" Huh? "Aika you slept through class again, so wake up!" I sit upright and rub my eyes to see my green haired and hazel eyed friend Eri looming over me as she acts like my mother again. I stick my tongue at her playfully, but she's not buying it. "You fell asleep in class again, Aika. Be glad that I managed to take the teacher's attention off you. But why do you keep falling asleep in class."

_I just have been sneaking out at night and meeting with my new friend Senri Shiki for the past week and a half. _There's no way I can tell her that; she's my best friend but she acts a lot like a mother. I take a quick look around the classroom and notice how the teacher had left and most kids were just sitting around eating lunch and talking. I rub off the small puddle of drool on my desk before looking back at Eri. "Nothing!" I sing, but then my giddiness disappears when she narrowed her hazel eyes at me more, so I let out a sigh. "I've just been having some trouble sleeping." _And that's why I go to see Senri-kun._

She doesn't look like she believes me, but she just sighs and sits down in the seat next to me. "Fine." Then she reaches into her desk and pulls out two bentos and her note book. "Here's your lunch and the notes we took today."

I grab them out of her grasp and after quickly placing them back on my desk I grasp her hands like if she's a saint. "Thank you soooo much Eri-chan!I love you, my saint!" I give her a quick bow and turn back to open right up the bento and starts chowing down on the rice (SO GOOD!).

Then she sighed out. "Let me guess you're not even going to take a glance at the notes are you?" Shoot! I turn to her and nervously laugh while scratching the back of my head. "Aika!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" I raise my hands up in plead as she looks like she's going in attack mode. "But you know I suck at math, and your notes aren't easy enough to get." I whimper at her, but she just opens her bento and eats.

"Then you should think about staying up during class so you can actually take the notes yourself." She snaps at me. I really wanted to say back how even the teachers aren't good at helping me, but I know I'd just be digging my grave deeper. So I give up and go back to her food. "Anyways, why do I have to always make you lunch? You can cook fine on your own."

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, but I forced those thoughts down and gave her a smile. "Don't feel like it in the morning!" I half sing to her, and went back to eating her food. She just sighed out and we talked again how normal friends do.

-IGOS-

The last class was about to end in just a few more minutes! It sucks how Eri doesn't have the same last period as me. I kept looking back from the clock to my paper, and then back to the clock again. The teacher was saying something I think we needed to take notes on, but I just doodled all over my notebook. Some flowers, stars, birds, Senri's name, unicorns, and hearts-the usual stuff twelve year old girls' draw. Wait! When did I write Senri's name again? I couldn't help but have my face heat up a little at the sight of my unconscious drawing of Senri's name is a bubbly design.

I felt myself heat up out of control as I tried to scribble it out of existence, but now that I think about it , it makes sense. I mean for the past days I find myself sneak out to-of course also just escape-see him. It's so weird but whenever I talk to him-or now just stand next to him-I find my worries and fears just flow right out me. I can even see how different the two of us are, but I still really like to be with him all the time. It kinda stinks though that I only see him at night. Why at night? I don't really know. I do wonder sometimes though why only then, but I never found myself able to ask. I guess I just want to keep things the way they are. **_RING!_**

"Ok kids, class is over." The teacher said even though practically every kid was already running for the room, and I was one of them. I looked around for Eri, trying to erase the thoughts from earlier.

I went off to the front of the building; where she usually waits for me. When I opened the front door-and saw the green grass completely covering the front school-I saw her leaning against one of the trees.

"Eri!" I happily waved over at her and she smiled happily and waved back. Once I reached her she seemed to have noticed something off because she suddenly folded her arms and tapped her foot lightly on the floor with that look in her hazel eyes. I felt myself stiffen up a little under that gaze of hers; what did I do wrong now? "H..hi Eri." I said a little nervously, but she just sighed at me; oh thank god I thought she was going to murder me!

"Aika you left your bag in class; again." She said exhaustedly at me while slightly waving her own bag. Wait…I looked around myself and couldn't see my red and pink bag! I must have left it in class when I ran off like that! I gave her a weak smile and rubbed the back of my neck. "Aika!"

"Sorry sorry!" I put my hands up in defense worried she'll attack me. "I'll go up and get it from class." She just continued looking at me like a killed though, and I feel shivers running down my back. "I swear I'll be right back."

She finally just let her breathe out and calmed her gaze. "What am I going to do with you Aika?" She started to rub her temple, but I could still see a faint trace of a smile. I felt a smile of my own grown on me, and she turned to me with a small smile. "Now hurry up you said you wanted to go to that new ice cream shop right?" I just nodded to her and ran off to the classroom.

**Senri'S POV**

I can't sleep. It was the middle of the afternoon, but I wasn't tired at all. I couldn't sleep, not with Aika's face still so fresh in my head. I've been going out of my way for the past few nights to see her. Her cheerfulness just somehow seems to make me forget everything happening.

I don't know why, but I like being with her… Maybe I should just go see her again. It's the middle of the afternoon, but I can't sleep anyways, so maybe I can just sneak off again and see her somewhere. So, I got up from my bed and put on my shoes and grabbed an umbrella for the sun-though it looks pretty cloudy. Actually now that I think about it where would she be right now? She mentioned before how she goes to a middle school close to that bench we meet up at, so maybe I should just start there and ask until I can find it… Why am I bothering so much just to see her? I just stand there mid tracked-about to open my door-staring at my hand right at the nob.

Why do I want to see this girl so much anyways? I can think of a few reasons why I shouldn't care. She's a human, she's too different from me, her blood causes me to have a craving, she doesn't know much me at all, I don't know much about her at all, exedra. But somehow. _"Hello, Senri-kun!"_ I still really want to see her.

-IGOS-

In the end I just went on along anyways, and finally found a middle school in the area. There was no need to use my umbrella because it's pretty cloudy, but I still had it in hand in case. The smell of humans told me how I'm getting close to the school already.

Once I was close enough to see it I saw how it's just a small one with and open yard up in front. There were already a lot of kids and parents outside going home or just standing around with others. I couldn't see Aika in the large crowd anywhere, but her sent of blood still lingered in the air. Maybe she wasn't out yet, maybe she already went home, or maybe this isn't her school… I guess I could just stand out here a little longer to see if she's actually here or just go down a close trail and search for her from there… why am I worried?

**Aika'S**** POV**

"Be careful next time." My teacher told me with a smile, and I just smiled back-but with more embarrassment.

"Yes, thank you Sensei." I closed the door behind me and went off into the hall way to get to Eri.

I took a quick glance outside the hall way glass to see if I could find her from here, but I was really surprised with what I saw. Senri! What is he doing here?! He's just standing in front of the school gates! Is he waiting for me or something?! I raced down the hall so I could see him and ask him myself. I was really weirded out and confused, but for some reason I was also happy that he was here so I felt a smile and small blush come to my face.

**Senri'S POV**

"Who are you?" I was brought out of my train of thoughts by a threatening voice. I looked over and saw it was a green haired girl with hazel eyes glaring sharply at me, and she looked somewhat familiar… I can't remember. But I can tell one thing as she came in closer to me-close enough that no one else could hear what she said. "Get out of here; vampires aren't allowed around here." She's from a hunter's family.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)<strong> Sorry if it was a little short. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4: Song

The song that's in this chapter is 'Home' by Phillip Phillips (I love his name! XD) I also would like to thank (sorry but it won't let me put your name) my first reviewer, guest(whoever you are:P), and Yukiteruo for reviewing on this story. I really enjoyed reading them! Also, Yukiteruo, I am planning on having them grown up at the end :).

* * *

><p>This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aika'S POV<span>**

When I finally made it to the front gate of the school I found Senri-kun already talking with…ERI-CHAN! Oh no, he must have ran into her or something! What do I do if Eri-chan finds out that I sneak out at night to see a _boy_ she'll probably try to kill him or something! I found myself mentally frantically trying to think of something; I mean Eri-chan is my absolute best friend but she's also acts way too much like if she's my mother or older sister!

Wait…what if Senri-kun actually already knew Eri-chan and it was her he came to see…? For some reason that blows down my excitement to see him here more… But that can't be right either because Eri-chan looks like she's glaring at him-she's never been a people person-and Senri-kun is looking at her with a usual expressionless face. I could see through his eyes and tell he's put his guard up, so that means he doesn't know Eri-chan-I think. Somehow I felt a little better knowing he didn't come to see Eri-chan, but I can't be too sure he came to see me.

I just took a deep breath and walked over to them. "Hi, Eri-chan, and what are you doing here Senri-kun?" I just spoke in my normally cheerful tone, and hoped that nothing too off was happening.

I caught both of their attentions, but Eri-chan looked at me half surprised and half…worried? What's going on here? "You know this guy?" I opened my mouth to try and explain in a way she'd get-if there is one-but she cut me short. "Aika, you cannot be anywhere near this guy, EVER!" She snatched up my wrist and glared over at Senri-kun-who didn't move, but he did look a little hurt, Senri-kun? "I better not see you anywhere near Aika; got it?" She didn't even wait for a response from Senri-kun and just started pulling me away. "Now let's go Aika; remember that new ice cream shop?"

I love Eri-chan, she's my best friend, but she really just doesn't know how to listen. "Eri-chan!" I swung my arm out of her grip, and looked over at Senri-kun and he looked about ready to leave too but looked at me surprised.

"Aika you don't get this guy; he's someone who shouldn't be messed around with!" I turned back to Eri-chan and she looked furious, but still really worried.

"Eri-chan please! I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that Senri-kun isn't a bad guy."

"I don't even get how you know this guy to begin with, but I can forget that for a second because you just need to get this. You don't know him, and he may seem alluring now but you'll end up regretting it later. Just trust me." Her eyes were pleading at me, but when I looked at Senri-kun he was also pleading. Obviously not announcing it. He had that emotionless look on his face, but I can see past that he's hoping that I don't see him as the bad guy.

I haven't known him as long as I've known Eri-chan-we've been friends since elementary-but I've known him long enough to get he has _feelings _despite what he shows on the outside. "Please Eri-chan! I know you worry about me, and I'm grateful that you care that much, but he really isn't bad. I've been seeing him for a long time, and I _know _that he's a good guy. Whatever it is that makes you worry about him can't you just let it go?"

It was silent between us for a while, and I felt my heart pounding for an answer. Eri-chan looked beyond frustrated and confused, but I can tell she was thinking about it. Finally she sighed out and turned to Senri-kun-she still looked irritated but at least she wasn't glaring at him anymore. "What's your last name?"

Senri-kun didn't flinch, but I could see a little relief in him. I'm glad! "Shiki." As usual his voice was pretty blank.

Eri-chan thought for a moment then looked at me. "Are you two friends or dating?"

Wait WHAT?! "WWWHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" My hands waved frantically in the air, and I felt my face heat up.

Either way though it looked like Eri-chan finally gave up. "Fine."

I just nodded my head and took a hold of both her hands. "Thank you oh so forgiving Eri-chan! You're my saint!" Then I looked over to Senri-kun and gave him a big smile before putting a hand on his shoulder. "So, Senri-kun-now that that's over-why are you here?"

He continued looking at me with those clear blue eyes, and I saw he was happy. Seeing him happy just made my smile grow because that's something else about Senri-kun-his happiness is contagious! "I came looking for you because I had time to spend."

"Really!" I could feel my eyes already shimmering with excitement as I saw him nod a yes. "That's great! Why don't you come with me and Eri-chan to this new ice cream place?!" Wait… I turned my head over to Eri-chan-without dropping my grip on Senri-kun's shoulder-with as good of puppy eyes I can make. "That is if Eri-chan will allow it?"

For a moment it looked like Eri-chan was going to protest, but just grinded her teeth together. "Fine, but I stay with you two at all times."

I felt my smile just grow. My hand on Senri-kun's shoulder slid down to his hand and I reached over to grab Eri-chan's hand too. Then I started to pull the two along forward. "GREAT! Then let's go; I hear their toppings are awesome!"

**Senri'S POV**

Aika hummed under her breath to a random melody as I walked at her side. I still felt that vampire hunter girl send a few glares at me when Aika wasn't paying attention, but I just ignored her. But now that I think about it... "Where exactly are we going?" Aika turned to look up at me with confused eyes.

Then she just went back to smiling and turned around to face me-while walking backward. She held a finger up in 'a-matter-of-fact' way. "We're heading over to this new ice cream place we heard of at school called 'Creamy Goodness from Heaven'. It's a really long name, but I think it's kinda cute! Anyways, we hear how their ice cream does taste like it's from _heaven_! Doesn't that sound pretty cool?"

_Heaven_?I never really believe in that place… "I guess." Though I don't really like sweets.

Aika let out a small sigh of pleasure and excitement. "I just can't wait to actually have a strawberry ice cream with sprinkles and gummy bears and whipped cream and a big cherry on top." As she said each item she pulled out another finger.

"You already know what you're going to get?" That question came from the vampire hunter girl-who looked at her a little worried…Is that how 'mothers' are _supposed_ to act?

"Of course I do! You have to think about this stuff ahead of time, Eri-chan!" She turned her attention back to me. "What are you going to get Senri-kun?"

"Nothing." I don't like ice cream.

"WHAT?! Why not?! If you go to a restaurant you have to get something; that's one of the biggest rules!" She lightly pouted at me.

"I don't think that's a rule Aika." The vampire hunter girl said a little exhausted.

"I don't really like _sweet _things. Only chocolate because it has bitterness to it." Just like her blood. I had to bit my tongue to calm myself down.

"Then get chocolate ice cream."

"I don't like ice cream."

She just pouted at me and stuck her tongue out. Then she looked like she just caught something. "I didn't even notice, but Senri-kun why do you have an umbrella-it's not _that_ cloudy?"

I looked down at the black umbrella in my hand. I had almost forgotten about it. "I get sun burned easy." It's half the truth I guess.

"Tsk, typical." I hear that Vampire hunter girl say under her breathe.

Aika shot her a 'be-nice' look, and just looked like she had remembered something. "Oh ya you did say before about how you're easily sun burned." Then she suddenly got pumped and made two small fists at her side. "Don't worry Senri-kun I'll help in any way I can to make it that you don't get hurt." Then she put her hands back behind her and gave me another smile. "Because after all we're friends." All I could say to that was a quick nod.

She just gave me one last big smile before turning back around and walking right. I held my head low hoping I could hide the pink/red on my face from both of them. Then I noticed she stopped walking, and when I looked down at her she was looking off to the side. I followed her gaze and saw a pair of homeless people. The man played the guitar while the woman asked walking by people for some money. It was a little pitiful really. "I want to help them." I looked down and was surprised by the sudden change in her expression-from excited to serious.

"Go ahead, Aika. I couldn't even stop you if I tried-or wanted to." After the vampire hunter girl told her that Aika ran right over to the pair, and we followed after.

Aika immediately smiled at the two and them back. "You play the guitar so beautifully; would you mind if I sang along to it?"

The man just smiled weakly up at her. "Of course sweetie; if you really want to." His voice was so ragged and tight.

Aika just smiled brighter and walked over to knee next to him, and whispered something in his ear. When she looked at him for an answer he just smiled, nod, and began to adjust his guitar. After a moment he started to play another melody, and Aika began to sing along.

"…~Hold on, to me as we go.. As we roll down this unfamiliar road… And although this wave is stringing us along, just know you're not alone. 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home… Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear. The trouble it might drag you down. If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone. 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home…"

With each word she sang it almost seemed like she was creating light in herself and letting it all go and touch others. Her voice danced through the air and wind danced with it. There was just no other way to describe what was happening. It almost looked like she was glowing, and like if she was pulling everyone into a dream. Everyone gathered around to listen, and many of them started putting money into the woman's hat. Everyone was smiling-to the point that they looked like they were being brought to tears-but no smile was as bright as hers as she sung and the music played. All I could find myself able to do was stare at her with what I know is-despite what I feel-an expressionless face.

"… Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear. The trouble it might drag you down. If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone. 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home… (Music) …"

When the song ended there was a short moment of silence, and then almost immediately the whole crowd gave her a round of applause so loud my ear drums began to bleed. The woman walked over to Aika-holding a hat over flowing with money-and tightly grasped onto her hand. "God bless you child. GOD BLESS YOU!" The woman began to sob a little and Aika smiled as she gently patted her back.

The man walked over to her as well and took the woman-who I think is his wife-into his arms and looked at Aika with tears of his own. "How can we ever thank you?"

Aika just continued to smile and put a hand on his arm-because she couldn't reach his shoulder I guess. "It's fine besides I had a lot of fun! I was actually wondering if I could come tomorrow too and sing again."

This practically made the man burst out. "Of course we'd love that! Oh God we should be asking _you _to come!" The two gave their last fair wells to Aika as she walked over to us.

"Hello! Oh Senri you never heard me sing before. Was I good?" Her voice shimmed as she looked at me for an answer.

She was nearly perfect-close to what I think they call and angel. But I couldn't bring myself to say it. After all the years of never showing my feelings it's hard to show them when I want to. "It was good." Was all I could say.

"That's all you can say? Everyone in the town knows about her and how she sings so well that there have been times people cried, and you can only say 'good'?" The vampire hunter girl growled to me irritated.

Aika just smiled and waved her hands slightly at her. "It's fine Eri-chan. I'm happy enough with what Senri said. Besides," She put her gaze back on me and the softness of her eyes took me off guard, "some people are just bad at showing what they feel." Huh? Her smile grew and I felt my chest flutter-something it only did when she did something like this. It's almost as though she can see through everything I do or say…

"Aika-"

"There you are, Senri-san." Now? I looked over and of course I saw Rima-why does she keep following me? "Senri you know your mother-"

"What are you doing out here?" I cut her off and looked at her without a change in expression.

Her gaze tightened out of what I know is worry-why does she even bother with me? "Senri you know how you're mother will-"

"I don't care." I say flat out, and just hoping she'd leave already.

Her eyes fell to Aika and the vampire hunter girl-who surprisingly didn't glare at her. "You've been spending time with these two?" Her voice dropped a little. I looked down at Aika and she looked like she was trying to absorb everything.

Finally she smiled over at Rima and took one step forward to her. "Actually I've been spending time with Senri-kun-he just met Eri-chan today. Though I didn't know Senri had any other friends-he's a little antisocial."

She half whispered the last part like if I couldn't hear, or like if I cared. "She's not my friend" I saw the hurt in Rima's eyes but I didn't really care.

Aika just looked at me with the same 'be-nice' look he gave the vampire hunter girl earlier. "That's obviously not what she thinks, Senri-kun." She lightly pouted at me, but let it drop when she looked back at Rima. "So, what's your name?"

Rima looked at her confused by her perkiness-it does take a while to get used to. "Rima Toya."

"You have a pretty name! So, you wanna come with us to this ice cream place?! The more the merrier! Right guys?" She looked over at us and I just shrugged, and surprisingly the vampire hunter girl nodded without a hesitation-I guess she recognizes her from the Toya family since they don't cause any real problems. "Alright then! Come on Rima-chan!" She grabbed a hold of Rima's hand and dragged her over to us, and we just continued on to the destination.

**Aika'S POV**

This girl, Rima-chan. I can tell that even though Senri-kun shuns her, she really does care and worry about him. Just like Eri-chan with me. I couldn't help but want to help her when she had that kind of look on her face. It looked a lot like the face Eri-chan makes at me. That's how friends are, and even though Senri-kun doesn't see her as a friend I can see it's obvious she does. Besides she seems really nice-and kinda acts a lot like Senri-kun!

Though I can't help, but notice one thing; she's incredibly beautiful. I mean her ginger hair is almost too perfectly perfect as it perfectly fell a little past her shoulders. And her eyes were a nearly perfect shade of purple. Not to mention her perfectly pale skin was perfectly flawless. And…I couldn't help but be a little jealous of her I guess. Is that what it is? Jealously? I can get why I'm jealous of her looks; she's so close to perfect! But why do I feel kind of _jealous_ when I see how she even looks a little too perfect next to Senri, and that I can tell she like _likes_ Senri-kun? I don't know, but I'll just keep smiling; like always. Every things fine-as long as I don't go home yet.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)<strong> Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5:Deal

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eri'S POV<strong>

Dead Dead Dead Dead! This guy is so dead! I could only keep a close eye on him-as he just stared off into space-and glare as hard as I could manage.

I know this guy; Senri Shiki-of the Shiki family. A half pure blood. His father is Rido Kuran-a vampire that hunters have been hunting down for years-an insane pure blood that killed his family. His mother is a Shiki member that's first name-to my family-isn't worth knowing after she lost her mind.

Honestly, not only does this boy reek of vampire-a smell that's about the same as a corpse-but he has an unpleasant enough family tree that he just might end up like his father. That's not even the most dangerous part.

This boy, he's just...so...much like a doll. He has the precious face like a porcelain doll, and the emotionless eyes of one as well. However, despite his doll demeanor he actually does have feelings-like all vampires and humans... That's what kind of person he is, and that's the most dangerous type... He could be planning to kill everyone in this little shop and no one would be able to read it off his face... He could-and probably is-planning to hurt Aika.

So...UGH! I HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON THIS GUY! Aika has her guard to down with this..._vampire_! She fell for whatever charm him and his barbaric people have on mortals, and she is just walking right into some sort of trap of his!

...But it's not like I can actually tell her. I can't tell her about my world-why I can hardly ever play with her until the sunsets like she wants... Oh Aika how can I protect you without scaring you with a world you don't need to know about? You've been lucky to born with a normal family in a normal world, so why would I try scaring you with facts that you can live without knowing.

"...Haaaa..."

"Something wrong Eri-chan?" Aika-she's done ordering?

I lifted my eyes from the guy for a moment to look over at Aika-as she held two cones of ice cream. I noticed the other girl-Rima Toya-behind her holding a cone and chocolate bar-that I'm guessing is for the other bloodsucker. I'm not too worried about Toya-san; she's not as dangerous as a half pureblood that has no emotions shown.

"No, nothing." I didn't notice that I had a low tone until I spoke.

Aika just leaned in a little more forward with concern on her face. "I thought friends weren't supposed to lie to each other. What's wrong." ...I swear she says I act like her mother, but-in my eyes-she's a lot more motherly.

I just smiled a little to myself be fore replying. "I'm just a little frustrated." I was going to go with 'tired', but the truth just slipped.

Then I watched her as she frowned a little at me, but then once again her eyes lit up as she looked back at the bloodsucker. "Oh, Senri-kun, since you don't like ice cream we got you a chocolate bar-I hope that's fine."

I unconsciously took the vanilla ice cream she handed to me as I looked at him-still trying to at least catch some sort of glimpse of something.

He only blinked at Toya-san as she handed the bar the him-giving him that sort of down look. All he did was grab it and turn back to Aika-leaving Toya-san more down. Why does he give so much attention to Aika? Does she smell good to him? I've had to deal with one or two level E's that tried to go for her on our days together, and my parents told me how a level C went after her before, so I know her blood smells pretty good to them.

I felt my eyes narrow at him again.

"Thanks." He just kept looking at her as she beamed at him... What's with her too?

She's always beaming and smiling at everyone, but this _thing_ she seems attached to more than usual... It's like he's drawing her in... Tsk! He is a _vampire_, of course she's going to get drawn into him! If he wasn't one she'd just treat him like how she treats everyone-without eyes glimmering that much.

"I'm glad!" Then she just took a seat next to me-facing _him_.

I swear I have to keep myself under control or else I might just break his jaw without any actual proof that I needed to-that'd get me and my parents into pretty big trouble, no matter how you look at it...

This ice cream tastes pretty good-I like vanilla. "Please give him a chance." ...! Aika?

I looked over at her-confused to her whisper-and saw her giving me a weak smile... Jeez I know that smile. It's the 'Please~' smile...

I didn't try giving her any sign to a 'yes' or 'no' and just went back to my ice cream. I can't make any promises to her. If this guy gives me any signs that he's after her blood I won't hold back in protecting her-and taking care of my duties as a hunter.

I could see her pouting at me from the corner of my eye, but I just ignored her-obvious excuse to gain my attention-as I grabbed a napkin from the little napkin dispenser and wrap it around the cone.

After a short moment I saw a real look of upset go to her face, and it took a lot to not give in to her-she draws me in more than any vampire can to a human. It killed me to watch her just turn to the other two and start a conversation.

As soon as I knew she was done keeping an eye on me I went back to glaring at the _vampire_.

**Senri'S POV**

She's a little shaky. She's cheerfully talking with Rima, but she's kind of trembling. I wonder why. She's always hard to get, and too preserved... That smile again; the one when she's hiding something.

... ... ... ... ... I like her normal smile; when we're alone at that bench...

Right, that vampire hunter girl-Emi I think-she's a friend of hers. I wonder how long, and whether or not she knows... _"Hey, I don't feel like going home, and from the looks of things it seems you don't either, so why don't we go do something?" "Come on just stay a little longer." "There's nothing much to it really; I just sometimes prefer to be outside that's all." "It's just no longer like home after my mother died, and my father got a new girlfriend." _... Maybe...

Aika still hasn't told me anything about her home, and I try not to ask because of it-after all I don't like to talk about my own home. But still, I can never forget that look in her eyes...

"-Senri-kun?" Aika?

I looked over at her-more like finally focused on her-and saw her smiling at me. What was the question? "...?"

After a moment of silence she just looked at me confused, but then laughed at me a little. "Geez Senri-kun, were you day dreaming again? I asked if you like your chocolate?" Oh.

"I haven't opened it."

Again she laughed. "Well I can see that _now_." Then she looked over at Rima. "Hey, Rima-chan, is he like this a lot?"

Rima looked at her blankly. "Sometimes."

Aika's smile grew a lot more. "I thought so."

...I like that smile better-she's actually happy... I forced my head down-being relieved by my hair falling over-and tried to hide the warmth that started to spread to my face while I tried to open the chocolate... I really do like her...face I think it is.

"Something wrong Rima-chan? You look kind of down."

I only peeked up a little to see Aika giving Rima a worried look.

"...Nothing."

Aika's face dropped more, and then her face lit up to give an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Rima-chan! When I'm upset I just go to the park with Eri-chan and play until the sunsets! Why don't we do that right after this?" When she's upset? About what?

"Aika, you know you have to study after this." Eri's-I got her name wrong-statement made Aika's bright smile turn into a nervous one as she turned to look at her. "Don't give me that look Aika. You have to study for your math test."

Aika gave her a pleading look. "Come on Eri-chan! That test isn't until next week!"

"You'll just push it off until the last minute, and besides you're too behind in your math."

Then, Aika's head dropped in defeat. "Fine."

"...You're failing math?" How?

She was still for a while... Did I say something wrong?... Then she shot up suddenly and looked at me with a smile and eyes with hope... Is this normal?

"Senri-kun, does that mean your good at math?!"

... ... ... "Yes."

Her eyes lit up more, and she immediately opened and dug through her bag. Before I can even think about what she's doing, she pulled a notebook. She started flipping through it frantically. "Then can you explain this one thing to me? Because no matter how hard I try I can never-OUCH!" AIKA?!

I felt my eyes snap open at the sound. What happened-?! S...She's bleeding... Her blood... Blood...

I tried to keep myself from doing anything, but I couldn't stop myself from slightly licking at my lips... Sweet... It smells so sweet...

**Eri'S POV**

_HE'S DEAD!_

_As soon as I saw his eyes go red at Aika's blood I didn't hesitate to shove a hand into my bag to grab my kusarigama. As soon as I grabbed the handle to the blade I started to pull it out-readying my other hand to grab the chain._

_The best way to handle him is to-_!...

...What? I felt a grip on my arm before it even came out of the bag. I looked up and saw the woman that was behind the counter with her hand on my arm as she smiled at Aika... A hunter.

Here, in this place?! How is there a hunter here that I don't know of?! My mother and father have had me study on all the hunters in the area and that's only us, the Honda family that live at the other end of town, and Juro that comes passing by the village ever now and again. How is there a hunter here that I don't even know?! If it's a mission I would have heard about it already!

"Looks like you cut yourself a little sweety." She said with worry in her tone.

...I let my grip on my kusarigama drop... She let go of my arm once she felt my grip drop.

I just noticed that she purposely stood in between Aika and I as though to keep my movements more hidden from her.

"Oh, don't worry it's just a little paper cut." Aika chirped happily at her.

The woman took a small grip on her wrist as she looked at the blood. "Small or not, we don't wan this getting infected. Why don't we go in back and I'll clean up your cut?"

"Really? Then, sure! Thank you very much!"

"It's nothing-just helping a customer." Then the woman looked over to Toya-san. "Would you please come with us and help?"

Toya-san looked a little annoyed by that. "It's not that hard to do."

The woman only laughed at her. "I know, but I'm not much of a multitasker." Liar. A skill like that is something too simply to a hunter. Why does she want to take Toya-san away?

Toya-san looked at her funny, but either way got out of her seat and waited for her the lead the way. "Please make this quick."

"Of course." She looked back to Aika with her smile-that I can't tell whether of not if it's fake. "Now come on."

"Kay!" Aika jumped out her seat and let herself get followed by the woman.

At last minute I saw the woman finally look at me. Her eyes...they said to keep an eye on the other one... Is that why she took Toya-san with her?

...I watched them as they went behind the counter and walk through the door behind the counter. As soon as it closed I turned back to the vampire with eyes burning with hate.

"_What was that?_"

"..." He isn't even looking me in the eyes-he's just looking at his stupid chocolate bar!

Does he really think he has any right to be quiet?! "_If you ever try something like that again I swear there won't be anyone around too save you! I'll never allow a **vampire **like you even have a taste of Aika's blood._" I saw the way he twitched at the mention of her blood-just what does it smell like to these people?!

But he still just stared at this chocolate-ignoring me!

"_Does this just mean nothing to you-?!_"

"What's her situation at home?" What?!

"_Why would you want to know?_" What's this about?!

"If you tell me I'll swear to never drink her blood."

"_How should I know if you're just lying?_"

"I'm not... Drinking her blood is the last thing I ever want to do to her." ...Yeah right.

... "Why do you want to know?"

"...I'm not planning to go to her house-I only want to know."

...What? Where's this even coming from? Why does he care?... If I tell him he wouldn't even have much of a clue where she lives...

I pulled out a notebook from my bag and flipped to the first empty page, and I wrote it all down. Everything I would need. Once I was done I handed him the paper.

He just took it without a single sign of life in his eyes.

"I'll only tell you if you sign this paper."

"..." ... ...

He leaned over and grabbed my pen and just signed away without another thought. To my surprise, he even bit on his thumb and put a finger print of blood onto the paper-odd. Then he just placed it down on the notebook and slid it over to me. To that I just took it and put it back in my bag-taking a note to remember to rip it out of my bag and put it somewhere safe later.

I looked him straight dead in the eyes thinking of a way to properly word this-without giving her address away... "There isn't much to it. She lives in a pretty good house, and her dad has a good enough job to keep them well fed. Her mom died a few years ago; when she was around four. She died because of a heart attack-heart problems run in her family. Her dad got remarried after a year to another woman.

Her family has a little bit of a different history, but she's living perfectly fine-"

"No."

... "Excuse me?"

"That doesn't sound right."

...What is he talking about? "Well it is. I've even visited their house before."

"You didn't notice anything that might make Aika cry?" CRY?!

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong at her house."

"...I think there's something you don't know..."

Huh?! What is that supposed to mean?! "And I _know_ that I there's nothing missing. Aika is perfectly fine at home." I've seen her house a million times and I know what it's like.

Her father is perfectly nice, and so is her stepmother. Their house is stable and nothings wrong there. Aika even looked perfectly fine there.

"...There's times when something is wrong in front of a person, but they can't even tell that anything is bad."

What the heck is he-?

"I'm back~!" Aika?!

I looked over at her as she skipped over to us happily. That hunter and Toya-san just walked calmly from behind her.

Once Aika reached us she showed us the bandage wrapped around her finger at us with a big smile. "Lookie~. All better~."

...I just smiled at her unconsciously. "Yeah it is."

Her smile only grew at me... She's always like this; how can anything be wrong with her?...

"Ah, Eri-chan! Your ice-cream!" Huh?

I looked at her and saw her looking at the floor, and when I followed her eyes... Vanilla ice-cream in a small pool with a broken cone on top at the side of me opposite to her... I must have dropped it when I went for my bag. "Oh..."

Aika then started going through her own bag frantically. "Don't worry Eri-chan! I'll go and get you another one-as soon as I find my wallet!"

"Aika you really don't need to-."

"Because I'll give her one on the house." What?

My eyes immediately looked over at the woman as she smiled at us.

"Really?! You would do that for Eri-chan?! You're so nice, Ms. ..." Aika looked awkward as she just realized that she never asked for a name.

"You can call me Haru, and don't flatter me too much." She smiled happily as she looked at me. "Now, come over here so we can get you one."

"Um, sure." What is this? Does she want to talk?

I just got out of my seat, and followed her to the counter. Once we got there her smile dropped to look seriously at me.

"You tried to kill a vampire out in the open-an aristocrat none the less. If you ever try doing that again I'll be forced to report you kid."

...So this is what this is about... I bowed to her in apology. "I'm sorry."

"Tsk, and for it to be before he even tried attacking?"

I bowed again. "I'm sorry, but if it's that one it'll be fine."

"Hm?" I saw the confusion run through her eyes.

"It's fine because we made a deal. He signed our contract-even put some of his blood on it-that if I think he steps out of line I have the right to kill him." I won't hesitate to either.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) <strong>Please review :)


End file.
